Fix you
by Udthou
Summary: Ella dio su mayor esfuerzo, pero no tuvo éxito, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ya que perdió algo que no podía reemplazar, amo a alguien que dejo desperdiciar dicho amor, -¿podría ser peor?- se preguntó... una dulce nube la guiara de regreso a casa, desde el cielo o el suelo él se quedara a su lado, por que esta demasiado enamorado como para dejarla ir. And I will try to fix.


**Amo esta pareja, aunque al principio no sabia si subirlo, al final decidí que estaría loca si paso un día sin dormir escribiendo esto y no subirlo, es que no se, la inspiración llego y bueno, esto salio, espero que lo disfruten...**

I WILL TRY TO FIX YOU

Cuando haces tu mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito  
Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas  
Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir  
Atascado en reversa  
Cuando las lágrimas corren por tu rostro  
Cuando perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar  
Cuando amas a alguien, pero se desperdicia ese amor  
¿Podría ser peor?

una nube te guiarán camino a casa

encenderán tu piel  
Y yo intentaré repararte (i will try to fix you)

Desde el cielo o en el suelo  
Porque está demasiado enamorado para dejarla ir  
Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás  
Lo que vales

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:::::.::::::.::::::.::::.::::::.-Flash Back-::::::….::::::::….::::::..:::::::…::::..

Su largo cabello blanco se movía al ritmo del viento, sus orbes rojos miraban emocionados a una pequeña ave que volaba a poca distancia de la cabeza de aquella niña, corría siendo seguida por el ave amarilla, atravesando un campo rodeado de árboles.

-Kesesesesese-una arrogante y hermosa sonrisa tenía lugar en su rostro- VAMOS MAS ALTO GISBIRD- gritaba con emoción mientras aquel pequeño pollo volaba con alegría.

-WAAAAA, UN POLLO QUE VUELA –dijo un chico de castaños cabellos amarados con una liga, de los cuales dos largos mechones están a los lados de rostro, sus ojos verdes expresan admiración mientras estos siguen al pequeño pollo.

-Eh, claro que sí, es el único pollo con capacidad de volar el awesome Gisbird- dijo la chica con claro orgullo de su mascota.

-A, enserio, genial, mucho gusto en conocerte soy Eliot Edérváry – dijo el sonriendo.

-Giselle Bielschmidt, la chica más awesome del mundo- dijo con arrogancia.

-jajajajajaja, eres muy graciosa Gis- dijo el húngaro con una expresión divertida.

.:::::.::::::.::::::.::::.::::::.-Fin Del Flash Back-::::::….::::::::….::::::..:::::::…::::..

Realidad

Una gran habitación oscura con las paredes cubiertas de enormes libreros llenos de gruesos cuadernos azules. La única luz, proviene de la puerta, la cual está totalmente abierta, una joven de largos cabellos blancos se encuentra sentada y recostada de uno de estos, sus ojos están posados sobre un libro azul que se encuentra en su regazo, sus manos tocan una foto vieja, la cual está pegada en aquel libro, donde se ve ella misma pero más joven, junto a un muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-Escuche que tú y la señorita podrida están casados, ni siquiera recordaste invitarme…de cualquier modo ella nunca me agrado- dijo sonriendo amargamente.

Una pequeña ave amarilla se acerca piando preocupado, mientras ella cierra el libro y lo coloca en su puesto, junto a los demás.

Ahora no Gisbird, la awesome yo no quiere jugar en este momento-dijo apartando con cuidado a su pequeña mascota.

Sacudió su camisa y su falda, ajusto sus blancas botas y rápidamente su desanimada expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Giselle, todo está bien?- pregunto asomándose por la puerta un joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás- has esta do aquí toda la mañana-dijo serio, más se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

-Kesesesesesese, pequeño west no te preocupes, la awesome yo está perfectamente bien-dijo burlona y arrogante.

-Ya veo…Felicia y yo saldremos a buscar algunas cosas para la cena ¿nos acompañaras?-pregunto con duda a su hermana.

-Claro, los honrare con mi awesome presencia- dijo ella con intención de despreocupar a su hermano.

Su sonrisa ladeada y burlona consiguió su cometido, él la miro y sonrió levemente al notar que su hermana volvía a su exótica normalidad.

-De acuerdo- dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Salieron de casa junto con la italiana, la cual se abrazaba sonriente al brazo de su hermano, haciendo que este se sonrojara notoriamente.

-"Kesesesese, que mal trio"-pensó viéndose a sí misma en uno de los cristales de algún producto puesto en las vitrinas.

Lentamente se fue quedando atrás de ellos, por un momento de descuido de su hermano y de la italiana logro escapar, saliendo con paso apresurado de aquel local. Una pequeña ave amarilla se le acercó piando feliz.

-Gisbird, aquí estas- dijo sonriendo ladinamente- tranquilo esos tontos del supermercado no entienden que tú eres una awesome ave, por eso no te dejaron entrar, que poco awesomes son ellos-dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero aun así, estaba haciendo mal tercio- dijo con mala cara.

.:::::.::::::.::::::.::::.::::::.-Flash Back-::::::….::::::::….::::::..:::::::…::::..

-SEÑORITA PODRIDA-grito con burla la pequeña albina.

-Indecente-dijo con desdén una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos morados, sobre los cuales lucia unos lentes de marco delgado.

-¡Giselle, no le diga así a Richelle!-dijo enojado el joven húngaro.

.:::::.::::::.::::::.::::.::::::.-Fin Del Flash Back-::::::….::::::::….::::::..:::::::…::::..

Ese corto recuerdo pasó por su mente haciéndola sentir nostalgia, cosa que no se dejó a si misma mostrar.

Camino por las calles sin rumbo fijo, detuvo un taxi y le indico a donde ir, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de la ciudad le pidió parar, tras pagarle al taxista comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas chocando con algunas personas en el trayecto, mas eso no la hizo detenerse a pedir disculpas, lo único que estaba en su mente era llegar a aquel lugar…

-"Aún debe vivir ahí"- pensaba mientras corría.

Llego a una hermosa urbanización y faltándole el aliento siguió caminando mientras jadeaba, se detuvo frente a una casa de color crema, la cual tenía un hermoso jardín.

-"Aun que es algo normal para mí, en esta ocasión odio llegar sin ser invitada, pero tengo que verte, hacer que me recuerdes… yo aún no te olvido"- pensó caminando hacia la entrada de aquella casa, toco la puerta con nervios- no estoy nerviosa, es solo que soy tan awesome que mis manos no lo soportan y tiemblan- dijo en voz baja tratando de eclipsar sus nervios.

La joven de cabellos platinados se paralizo al notar que la puerta se abría, sonrió con esperanzas, sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció, al ver a alguien desconocido para ella, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules la miro con duda.

-Emm buenos días, ¿que desea?-dijo el sonriendo tímidamente.

-mi awesome persona busca a Eliot Edèrvàry, pero creo que me he equivocado de casa-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Quién es liet?-pregunto alguien dentro de la casa.

-Es una chica que busca al antiguo propietario-dijo él con tranquilidad.

-EHHH, Eliot se mudó sin decirle a mi awesome persona, ya vera-dijo molesta-hmp, bueno no es que me importe, pero sabes por si acaso, ¿dónde vive ahora?- dijo aparentando desinterés.

-lo siento. Me gustaría ayudarla, pero no lo sé- dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-kesesesese, está bien, de todas formas no me importa- dijo dándose vuelta para seguir caminando.

Miro hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer, camino hacia el pequeño parque que está a una calle de la casa anterior y se sentó en una de las bancas de aquel parque, cabizbaja, sintió como gisbird bajaba a sus piernas y piaba insistentemente.

-tenía la esperanza de verte a la cara-dijo en voz baja ignorando a la pequeña ave.

Repentinamente el pequeño pájaro voló, rápidamente hacia alguna dirección en especial.

-Gisbird, espera ¿A dónde vas?- dijo ella parándose de la banca.

Al levantar el rostro pudo verlo bajo la sombra de un árbol, recostado al mismo se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que miraba divertido como jugaban unos niños alrededor de otro árbol.

-¡ELI!-grito corriendo hacia el muchacho.

El joven miro hacia el frente con duda, para luego mirar hacia los lados sin comprender que ella se refería a él.

-no es propio de ti ser tímido, dile a la awesome yo ¿por qué te escondes?-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa ladina-kesesesesesesese, ven y saludame-dijo arrogante.

-¿Gis?, eres tú, ¿te ves muy diferente, como has estado?-dijo tranquilamente.

-No puedo quejarme de mi awesome vida- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

-me alegra… tu personalidad no cambiado nada- dijo alegre.

-¡APU(papi)!-chillo una pequeña niña con alegría, corrió hacia el muchacho y se abrazó a las piernas de él.

-Elizaveta, mira te presentare a alguien- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña, mientras sonreía calmado.

Los ojos carmín de la albina se abrieron con sorpresa- esa niña…es tuya…es igual a ti- dijo aturdida.

-Eh, sí verdad-sonrió- Eli, ella es tu tía Gis, salúdala- dijo alegre.

-¡Gis!-grito la niña abrazando las piernas de la albina.

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse según Giselle, por un segundo pudo ver a el húngaro en la cara de la pequeña niña que la abrasaba, pasado su shock, tomo a la niña y la alzo, mientras la abrazaba sus ojos se humedecieron, la pequeña reía alegre en los bazos de la albina.

-Siempre me dijiste que no te gustaban los niños- se burló el húngaro.

- Es diferente, ella es igual de awesome que tu- dijo en tono burlón-kesessesese-rio mientras lloraba internamente.

-la tía Gis es awesome-dijo la niña contenta.

-Es bueno que reconozcas la awesomeidad cuando la vez-dijo arrogante.

-jajajajajaja-rio la pequeña mientras la albina giraba rápidamente con ella en los brazos.

-serás muy buena madre en el futuro- dijo el húngaro con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

CRASH* sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior, le dolía cada latido de su corazón, aun así siguió riendo junto a la pequeña mientras las dos daban vueltas.

Kesesesesese-una imperceptible lágrima fluyo de sus ojo convirtiéndose en pequeñas gotitas brillantes-waaaaa eres tan awesome que me hiciste llorar kesesesese-dijo mientras bajaba a la niña.

-tía eres muy linda-dijo la niña para despedirse y salir corriendo hacia unos trapecios.

-¿Gis, todo está bien?- pregunto el húngaro.

- Eli… prométeme algo-dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué es?-dijo preocupado.

-Que nunca olvidaras a alguien tan awesome como yo, ni a nuestros días gloriosos del pasado-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-lo prometo-sonrió preocupado.

-Buena decisión kesesesese-dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

-Eliot-dijo una mujer castaña de ojos morados sobre los cuales lucia unos lentes de marco delgado.

-Señorita podrida ¿cómo estás? Kesesesese-dijo la albina.

-Giselle, que agradable sorpresa-dijo la austriaca algo insegura.

- La awesome yo ya debe retirarse kesesese, que mal que los dejare sin mi asombrosa presencia, fue agradable volver a verte y a ti también señorita podrida, la genialidad se retira-dijo dando una reverencia para salir con prisa del parquecito.

Comenzó a sentir su rostro arder a medida que se alejaba de ellos, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo, corrió lo más lejos que pudo, su largo cabello se movía al ritmo de su carrera, de momento a otro sintió su pecho arder y sus piernas flaquear, no podía tragar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, detuvo su carrera y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, para tratar de orientarse, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un callejón, totalmente desorientada y cansada se apoyó contra una de las paredes, elevo su rostro al cielo, sus ojos se cerraron y abrieron lentamente sintiendo así como la lagrimas acumuladas salían de ellos se llevó una mano al rostro y con ella quito las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

.:::::.::::::.::::::.::::.::::::.-Flash Back-::::::….::::::::….::::::..:::::::…::::..

-ella no te quiere tonto-grito una niña albina con rabia.

-No me importa, me ganare su corazón-dijo el castaño con expresión triste.

.:::::.::::::.::::::.::::.::::::.-Fin Del Flash Back-::::::….::::::::….::::::..:::::::…::::..

-Te lo ganaste idiota-dijo sintiendo una cálida lagrima surcar su mejilla izquierda.

Limpio su rostro con las mangas de su camisa, dejando así de llorar, no lloraría más, aunque el nudo en su garganta estuviese aun presente y aunque se sintiese mal, seria fuerte-aún tengo a Gisbird y a mi awesome persona-dijo auto animándose- no importa, que nunca te dijera que te quería-sus ojos se nublaron mas no lloro, por primera vez Giselle Bielschmidth deseo el bien de alguien más que no fuese ella misma y descubrió que se sentía agridulce.

-West me matara-dijo en voz baja-al menos esta situación no puede empeorar-se dijo convencida

Para colmo de males, el cielo empezó a llorar y gritar con fuerza, la albina se quedó quieta mientras maldecía su privilegiada suerte, envidiando la forma en que el mismo se expresaba con tanta facilidad, si ella fuese el cielo los truenos saldrían de su boca con fuerza y las gotas de lluvia fluirían libres por sus ojos, pero al ser quien es, su maldito orgullo se lo impedía.

Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el agua sobre su piel, el frio la adormeció, impidiéndole escuchar el piar de la preocupada ave, que se hallaba en su regazo, presa del pánico, la pobre ave voló en busca de ayuda, encontrándose con un chico que caminaba bajo un paraguas, se aproximó a velocidad y comenzó a revolotear frente al joven, el cual lo miro con gracia, el ave lo guio hasta el callejón, dando así con la chica; el rostro del muchacho lucia incrédulo; simplemente había seguido al ave por curiosidad, sin embargo esta parecía que quería ayudar a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo, él había escuchado en alguna ocasión acerca de mascotas rescatistas, mas nunca pensó en presenciar algo como lo que ahora sucedía; sin pensarlo más se acercó a la chica y le puso su abrigo rojo, se acomodó los lentes sobre su tabique y dejando el paraguas a un lado levanto a la chica con sus brazos, cargándola cual princesa.

En su inconciencia se sintió volar y si se buscase alguna manera poética de expresarlo, se diría que una nube amable y preocupada, lleva al cansado cielo entre sus brazos. Ella buscaba el calor que el avergonzado joven le proporcionaba; aferrándose débilmente a aquella nube, la cual se limitaba a llevar a un lugar seco al cielo, en el cual pueda descansar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…:::::…:::::…:::::::…:::::::::…::::::::::…::::::::….::::::…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su pálido cabello brillaba con la luz temprana, que se colaba por la ventana, se reusaba a deja la calidez de la cama, tapándose el rostro con una manta, sin embargo el aroma dulce de algún alimento hizo reaccionar a su hambriento cuerpo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada, inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de que estaba en una habitación desconocida, un desesperado grito salió de su boca.

-West me matara-exclamo la muchacha levantándose con prisa.

Escucho pisadas, al juzgar el sonido producido, noto que alguien subía escaleras apresuradamente, en tan solo un par de segundos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a un joven de cabellos rubios y expresión preocupada, ella lo miro insegura mientras pensaba "¿Quién es él y que hago aquí?".

-¿Te e-encuentras bien?- le dijo suavemente.

-¿Dónde estoy y quién eres?-le pregunto ella.

-Estas en mi casa y soy Matthew Williams, ayer te encontré y como estaba lloviendo te traje aquí-dijo el explicándole calmadamente.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa y porque llevo esta pijama rosa? un momento… ¡ME QUITASTE LA ROPA!- exclamo avergonzada.

-N-no, digo si-dijo nervioso.

-¡QUE!-exclamo ella- habla como hombre- le exigió molesta.

-Quiero decir, si, pero no te la he quitado yo, la pijama es de una chica que vive en la casa de a lado-dijo el avergonzado muchacho.

-Entonces fue ella quien me cambio-dijo ella, a lo que el muchacho respondió asintiendo- a bueno, está bien-dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

El joven suspiro aliviado, mientras ella lo observaba curiosa, más fue interrumpido por el sonido del demandante estomago de la chica.

-Que hambre tan poco asombrosa-dijo abrazando su vientre.

-he preparado desayuno-dijo el muchacho sonriendo tímidamente.

-En serio, entonces qué esperas, aliméntame-dijo ella demandante.

Él le indico el camino hacia el comedor y le sirvió cortésmente pancakes con miel de maple, al terminar se sentó a su lado para observarla comer.

-¡Esto es increíble, es lo más delicioso que he comido!-exclamo la joven.

-En serio-dijo emocionado.

-¡Cocinas asombrosamente genial!-dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Voy a venir, todos los días para comer contigo-dijo ella sonriendo coqueta, logrando oscurecer el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

-E-está bien, pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre

-Giselle Bilschimith

:::::::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::….:::::::::::::::…::::::::….:::::::::::::…:::::::::::::::…

-¿Quieres matarme, de un ataque al corazón Giselle?-exclamo iracundo el hermano de la aludida-porque si ese es tu plan vas en buen camino

El regaño legendario otorgado por el consanguíneo de la alvina, fue interrumpido por un ángel salvador de nacionalidad italiana, la cual rogaba por el perdón de la atacada, ante lo cual el alemán no se pudo negar.

-Danke (gracias) Feli, te amo-dijo la chica escapando.

Sus pies la llevaron a su habitación, sentándose sobre la cama, tomo un libro azul y comenzó a escribir sus experiencias, entre las importantes el chico canadiense que había conocido hace poco; noto que su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en él, lo cual provoco un furioso enrojecer en sus mejillas, pero como evitarlo, el joven era amable y guapo. Al cabo de cierto tiempo, se descubrió pensando en aquella dulce nube, así que decidió que lo buscaría nuevamente, justo como le prometió antes de irse.

La joven mujer no podía esperar a que ya fuese el siguiente día, sin duda alguna aquel chico seria su nuevo amigo; no es que no tuviese amigos, pero los que ella frecuentaba se encontraban en sus respectivos países, debido a visitas familiares, lo cual le hacía sentirse sola, más ahora que había perdido a alguien importante para ella.

-debo dejar de pensar en eso-se dijo a sí misma, mientras observaba a Gisbird comer alpiste.

::::::::::::::::…..:::::::::::::::::::::::::….:::::::::::::::….::::::::::::::::::…::::::::::::::::…..

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 am, mientras un adormecido joven reposaba sobre su cama, sin embargo su sueño fue brutalmente interrumpido por la estrepitosa e inesperada intromisión a su privacidad; de la ventana de su habitación una figura femenina se colaba, su reacción instantánea fue saltar sobre su cama con claro temor, provocando de esta manera risas estruendosas por parte de la fémina.

-Kesesesesese, debiste ver tu cara-se burlaba la alvina.

-¿Gi-giselle, qué haces aquí?-dijo el chico avergonzado.

-Oh vamos, ¿no lo recuerdas? Dijiste que cocinarías para mí-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿De verdad? Perdona no lo recuerdo-le sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno, digamos que mi asombrosa presencia te lo hizo olvidar-dijo mirándolo burlona- por cierto, linda pijama-dijo riendo levemente.

Cuando la chica se retiró del cuarto del americano, este miro su ropa, advirtiendo que habían ositos polares en sus pantalones y en su camisa uno que llevaba un cartel, el cual decía hug me (abrázame) su enrojecimiento fue tal que no temió compararse a un tomate, el joven se dirigió a la ducha y una vez listo bajo las escaleras con apuro, la chica lo esperaba en la mesa del comedor, cabe destacar que esta llevaba un expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

-llegaste Mattie y te arréglate para mí, aww que lindo, pero lo entiendo, está claro que no siempre recibes a alguien tan asombrosa como yo-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

-Ah, mmm yo-el chico se mantenía dubitativo acerca de qué decir, mientras que sus mejillas se encendían con rapidez.

-Te he dejado sin palabras-dijo sonriente y altiva-no te preocupes, suelo causar esa impresión en la gente-dijo ella confiada.

Como no lo haría, fue lo que cruzo por la mente del joven; ella era simplemente preciosa, sus pálidos cabellos largos, su inusual color de ojos y su esbelta figura, sin lugar a dudas ella es hermosa. Resolvió por sonreírle tímidamente y preguntarle si deseaba comer, obteniendo una respuesta positiva por parte de la altiva chica, la cual al tener el plato de pancakes frente a ella comió con tal alegría que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-le pregunto ella a su acompañante.

-Ah, no es nada, simplemente me has recordado a mi hermano mayor-dijo el tímidamente.

-No creo que exista alguien que se compare a mí-sentencio la chica divertida.

-Eres muy graciosa-le comento mientras reía levemente.

Los días pasaban, cada uno distinto, lo único que no cambiaba, era que todas las mañanas, el atrevido cielo se colaba por la ventana de la tímida nube, el cual con el tiempo llego a acostumbrarse a la intromisión de la joven mujer, dejando todos los días la ventana abierta y despertándose todos los días antes de las 7:00 am.

Este día en particular mientras desayunaban juntos, se le ocurrió preguntar al respecto de las interrupciones matutinas, cuestionándole acerca de cómo subía por la ventana del segundo piso.

-Pues escalo por el árbol que tienes plantado cerca de la ventana, subo al techo y el resto es historia-dijo contando acciones.

-Eres increíble-dijo sarcástico el joven.

-No olvides que también soy asombrosa-dijo ella su frase favorita.

-No prefieres que te de una copia de las llaves, tengo una puerta justo al frente de la casa, por si lo habías olvidado-dijo divertido.

-kesesesese, prefiero escalar, pero no me quejare- dijo ella tomando su plato y llevándolo a la cocina.

Había dejado al joven solo en compañía de Gisbird, el cual descansaba en la mesa; el muchacho observaba al ave y sonreía ampliamente, llevo uno de sus dedos a la cabeza del pequeño, mientras le acariciaba suavemente con cariño.

-Te debo una pajarito-dijo el chico ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del animal.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses, pero todas las mañanas la chica estaba puntual en la casa de quien se había convertido en su amigo, incluso había llegado a quedarse a pasar la noche de vez en cuando; simplemente porque ella se sentía sola y él no tenía muchos amigos ya que se había mudado hace algunos meses.

-Matt, ¿cómo se dice pajarito en inglés?-le pregunto la chica mirando al muchacho mientras cocinaba.

-Birdie-dijo mientras volteaba el pancake

-Muy bien, entonces serás el asombroso birdie-dijo ella logrando que el joven la mirara curioso- es que me recuerdas a Gisbird-dijo sonriendo.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?-dijo dudoso.

-Tu cabello es rubio, como las plumas de Gisbird- respondió sonriendo.

-supongo que está bien-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- sabes hoy no tengo planes ¿quieres quedarte a ver películas?-dijo el tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Estas tratando de invitarme a una cita improvisada, birdie?-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosa.

-Ah, no es eso, yo solo…-divagaba nervioso.

-Es broma, ya sabes como soy-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-asombrosa-dijo más calmado.

-Correcto, solo por eso me quedare a ver esas películas-dijo apoyado su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-Genial-dijo el muchacho alegremente.

Giselle no conocía el significado de "casa ajena" ya que se paseaba por la casa del chico como si fuese la propia, sin embargo esa actitud estaba muy lejos de molestar al muchacho; ella es tan diferente a él, eso le creaba un extraño sentimiento, el cual no podía explicar con exactitud, simplemente aprendió a disfrutar de la compañía de su nueva auto proclamada amiga.

-Guiselle ¿quiere ir conmigo a pasear a kuma?-dijo el joven llevando a su husky blanco con una correa.

-Claro que sí, te honrare con mi maravillosa presencia-dijo animada.

Caminaron por largas horas, hablando de todo y nada; para él ella era un misterio, siempre lucia imponente y confiada, todo lo tomaba a la ligera, ahora que él lo pensaba, noto que jamás la había visto preocupada por algo y tras darle vueltas a sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado cómo había llegado a estar inconsciente en un callejón.

-Gis, no quisiera molestar pero ¿Qué hacías el día que te encontré?-dijo mientras paseaban al can.

-…-durante su silencio, la expresión de la chica cambio, sus arrogantes ojos se habían oscurecido y miraban al suelo con clara incomodidad.

-Sabes, e-está bien si no me lo dices-dijo arrepentido.

-Está bien birdie, simplemente me perdí -mintió a medias.

-ok-dijo sintiendo que ella le ocultaba algo, sin embargo prefería no incomodar a la chica con aquellas preguntas personales-emm, ¿Trabajas o estudias?- le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Soy maestra de historia-dijo mirando en dirección al parque, sin dejar de avanzar junto al chico.

-¿En serio, cuántos años tienes?- pregunto curioso.

-23 y tu ¿trabajas o estudias?-dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

-24, escribo y diseño comics-respondió calmado.

-24 ¿de verdad? Birdie, Luces más joven-le comento incrédula.

-Lo mismo te digo-dijo sonriendo.

Sus vidas eran distintas, sus gustos aun mas, ella es rebelde, libre, orgullosa, colorida, nostálgica, es el cielo en todo su esplendor; él es tranquilo, transparente, tímido, amable, sincero, es una pequeña nube de algodón, aun así, lograban llevarse bien cuando estaban juntos, es casi como si se complementaran.

-¡Birdie!- exclamo la chica mientras entraba en la casa, con la ayuda dela llave que el chico le había regalado-¿Dónde estás?-gritaba cantarinamente.

-Gis ¿Qué sucede?-decía el chico bajando las escaleras.

-Hoy me quedo en tu casa-dijo para tumbarse boca arriba en el sofá.

-Bueno, no me mal intérpretes, me gusta estar contigo, pero me podrías decir ¿por qué?-dijo acercándose al sofá que la chica ocupaba.

-Por que quise y ya- dijo con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre su estómago.

-no te creo, vamos dime ¿Qué sucedió?-le dijo preocupado.

-Discutí con mi hermano y no lo quiero ver-respondió sin moverse de supuesto.

-Suenas muy molesta y te comportas como una adolecente herida-dijo divertido-pero, puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-Eres el mejor birdie-dijo animada levantándose de sofá para abrazar al avergonzado joven.

-Gra-gracias, pero mañana debo salir temprano, para entregar unos bocetos, así que deberás cuidar la casa tu sola-dijo algo tímido.

-de acuerdo, la cuidare como si fuese mía-dijo tumbándose nuevamente sobre el sofá.

La noche paso tranquilamente y la luz del nuevo día iluminaba la habitación para huéspedes, la cual era ocupada por Giselle, quien perezosamente se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la habitación del propietario de la casa, encontrándose con una habitación vacía, supuso que el joven ya se había marchado, así que bajo las escaleras y camino en dirección a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo para comer, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el desayuno ya preparado y una nota en a su lado.

Buenos días

Hoy no puedo comer junto a ti, así que

Espero que me disculpes con este desayuno

Especial, llegare en la tarde, siéntete

Libre de hacer lo que quieras, a excepción de

Alguna locura tuya.

Atte:

Matthew

Ella sonrió ante el pequeño detalle, el mismo le trajo amargos recuerdos, Eliot solía cuidar de ella, dejar notas y pasar el tiempo a su lado, suspiro con pesadez, tenía en cuenta que aun la herida estaba fresca, reconocía que su estado sentimental era deplorable, aun así se negaba aceptarlo en voz alta, la estrella fugaz que habita en su corazón fue tan efímera, aunque hubiese querido alcanzarla, no habría podido, esta permanece junto Richelle con los pies sobre la tierra. Perdida en su triste soliloquio, lleva su mañana a cabo, en este instante se siente sola, ya que no está aquella nube que la levanta, evitando pisar la realidad y es que esta nube se ha vuelto su refugio. Ni siquiera a su consanguíneo ha querido preocupar, la vida de este es plena y él es feliz, no la malinterpretes no envidia a su hermano, simplemente está cansada de estar sola; enciende la televisión sacudiendo así todos los pensamientos dañinos y espera paciente a su compañía ausente.

Al cabo de unas horas escucha la puerta abrirse, ella asume que es su amigo, quien ha regresado para hacerle compañía…

-Birdie, he tomado una camisa tuya, ya que no traje suficiente ropa porque…-detuvo su dialogo al ver a su amigo acompañado de dos jóvenes, de los cuales tan solo a uno reconoció- Mein Gott, ¡Francis!-exclamo la joven mujer corriendo en dirección al nombrado para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-amiga mía, tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo el aludido levantado a la chica en sus brazos para dar una vuelta completa-pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas, eres la novia de Mattie-dijo animado.

-Ah, no somos novios-dijeron ambos claramente avergonzados.

-Hermano porque no me dijiste que tenías novia-dijo el otro chico para reírse con fuerza.

-Ella es una amiga, Alfred-dijo Matthew

-Una asombrosa amiga-le corrige mientras sonríe con malicia.

-No has cambiado en nada-comenta Francis riendo.

-Por supuesto que soy la misma-afirma ella- por cierto ¿Qué sabes de Antonio?

-llegara en un par de días y volvernos a salir juntos, como en los viejos tiempos-menciono en acomodando su cabello con su estilo propio.

-¿De dónde se conocen?-pregunto Matthew curioso.

-Oh esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacer-dijo Francis sonriendo- ya que yo la conozco desde la escuela, Antonio, ella y yo éramos los inseparables con el peor comportamiento de la escuela, oh aquellos tiempos de mala fama-dijo dramático.

-¿Francis, eres amigo de Birdie?-pregunto curiosa.

-¿Quién?-respondió confundido.

-Ella me llama así-dijo Matthew aclarando la confusión.

-En realidad somos primos, no notas el parecido- comento Francis.

-¿Pero qué dices? Mi hermanito no es un pervertido como tú-exclamo Alfred.

-Lastimas a mi bello corazón-se quejó Francis dramáticamente.

-¡Tu corazón no tiene nada de bello!-exclamo Alfred.

-¿Siempre pelean así?-le pregunto a Matthew, el cual se limitó a asentir.

Luego de una larga discusión entre el hermano y el primo de Matthew, se pudo llegar a un acuerdo de paz, el cual consistía en salir todos juntos a comer, Francis condujo hasta un restaurante, una vez dentro, se sentaron y pidieron lo que querían comer, Giselle aprovechando el ser la única fémina del grupo, logro que le pagaran lo que ella quisiera, ante esto se sentía victoriosa, todo era perfecto, pero el sonido de la voz de una pequeña interrumpió la tranquilidad, Giselle sabia, lo que significaba que ella estuviese ahí.

-¡Tía Giselle!-exclamo la pequeña subiendo a las piernas de la alvina.

Miraron con curiosidad, que el rostro de la joven había cambiado, parecía que algo la lastimaba, sin embargo trataba en vano de ocultarlo; ella sonrió melancólicamente hacia la pequeña, que la abrazaba con cariño, pronto los padres de la niña se hicieron presentes, Richelle regaño a la niña por comportarse de esa manera, mientras que Eliot saludaba de forma vaga a Giselle y a Francis.

-Cálmate Richelle no es el fin del mundo-le dijo Giselle molesta por el modo en que trataba a la niña.

-Creo que se cómo debo tratar a mi hija-dijo cortante la aludida.

-Richelle-le dijo Eliot avergonzado.

-Ella ha empezado, lo sabes bien-respondió molesta, mirando mal a la albina-Tal parece que la única mesa libre es la que está junto a ustedes, así que si me disculpan, no quiero más inconvenientes-dijo ella tomando la mano de la niña.

-No se preocupen ya me iba-dijo Giselle sonriendo-Birdie llévate a casa lo que pedí, si-dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Giselle, que estás haciendo, nadie te ha echado-le dijo Eliot.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, acabo de recordar que tengo algo asombrosamente importante que hacer-dijo dándole la espalda para marcharse.

-Giselle-dijo Eliot con intención de detenerla, sin embargo Francis se lo impidió.

-Creo que tu lugar esta hacia el otro lado amigo-dijo el señalando a Richelle y a la niña-no te preocupes yo iré por ella-le dijo con seriedad-Matthie, Alfred denme un minuto-dijo para retirarse.

Al salir del restaurante se encontró con Giselle mirándolo de frente…

-Te demoraste-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Tuve que detenerlo, sabes cómo se pone con lo que tiene que ver contigo-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-llévame a casa Francis-dijo seria.

-¿Cuál es tu casa ahora?-dijo el mirándola preocupado.

-llévame a casa de Matthew-respondió mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Ah-suspiro-bien, te llevare de inmediato.

Subieron al auto sin decir palabra alguna, el silencio era cómodo para aquella ave viajera que sentía preocupación por su cielo, podía verse despejado ahora, pero la experiencia le decía que la tormenta se acercaba, mas no la molestaría las aves saben cuál es el límite y esta conoce hasta donde puede volar, solo la mira preocupado, pero impotente. Al llegar a la casa la joven baja del auto y es seguida por su amigo.

-¿cómo te sientes con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-como basura, soy tan cobarde-dijo dejando la lluvia caer-quiero estar sola-le dijo dándole la espalda.

-bien-respondió marchándose.

El ave lo sabía, sus viajes lo habían vuelto un experto en esos temas, reconocía cuando se avecinaba una tormenta, cuanto daría el por estar equivocado, odiaba ver la lluvia y no poder hacer nada al respecto, solo podía refugiarse del agua y dejar que una nube actuara…

::::::::::::::::….::::::::::::::::::…:::::::::::::::::::::…::::::::::::::::::::::::…:::::::::….Ella entro a la casa con lentitud, cerrándola puerta tras de sí, camino hasta la sala y se desplomo sobre el sofá, tenía tiempo para la lluvia, pero no se convertiría en un mar, tras solo unos minutos se levantó del sofá y lavo su rostro repetidas veces. Pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, aquella nube se aproximaba tímidamente al cielo.

-¿Aun tienes hambre?-le pregunto sonriendo preocupado.

-Por supuesto-dijo cansada.

-He traído la tuya y la mía, que te parece una cena para dos-dijo sonriendo.

-eres asombroso, pero no tanto como yo-respondiendo con una sonrisa similar.

El reía, su risa era fresca, agradable, tan suave y dulce que por un momento olvido sus problemas personales, él la hacía feliz y ella no hacía nada para merecer tal felicidad momentánea. Comieron juntos hablan de mucho y poco, ella sonreía fugazmente y esto lo derretía, él amaba todo de ella, desde sus cabellos hasta sus pies, para él, ella es perfecta, pero ella llueve a causa de un sentimiento viejo, despierta cielo mío y da te cuenta de que las estrellas que caen no suben más, nota como esta nube vive y muere por ti, es amor y ya lo ha comprendido el sentimiento que no podía expresar con facilidad…

-¿Quién era él?-le pregunto el rubio.

-Un amigo de mi infancia y el primer amor de mi vida-dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-Entonces es un tonto-dijo él.

-¿De qué hablas birdie?-dijo prefiriendo no entender.

Él la miraba fijamente y se preguntaba si podía transmitir lo mucho que la amaba a través de una mirada, ella enrojeció, compitiendo así con sus ojos, estos se nublaron por segunda vez en el día, sin embargo ahora no estaba sola; una tibia mano se posó en su mejilla, queriendo limpiar las gotas de lluvia, entonces esto es amor, se siente tibio, es mojado y salado si lo mezclas con lágrimas, yacen entre sentimientos, cielo y nube se funden en uno solo, lento y al compás de sus corazones desesperados que lantén desbocados, una vez más es mojado y salado si lo mezclas con lágrimas; pero él la ama y le promete amarla por siempre y ella es feliz porque se siente amada.

Exhausta se apoya en su pecho y escucha el palpitar del corazón ajeno, se siente enamorada y él la mira con ternura, porque comparte su sentimiento, ambas bocas se encuentran y dicen lo mismo.

Te amo…

**listo eso fue todo :D, si les gusto me lo hacen saber, si hay algún horror ortográfico me disculpo, se que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo... si les gustaría leer algún one shot de otra pareja me dicen y lo escribo XD Ciao 3**


End file.
